


Unexpected Arrival

by Nekromika



Series: Unexpected Arrival [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Espada, Funny, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Pre-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: The war between Soul Society and Aizen is about to begin, many will lose their lives, their loved ones, their families...Or they won't because one orange-haired stranger appears out of nowhere to...ask the Soutaichou for fire to light his cigarette?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some silliness I wrote last night.  
> If you like it let me know and I'll continue the Story ^^  
> Hope you'll have as much fun reading it as I had writing it :D

The wind was blowing wildly over the fake city of Karakura. Aizen stood, smugly smirking, with Gin and Kaname at his side opposite the large group of Soul Reapers, their stance at the ready and faces grim. The quietness in the air only emphasized the direness of the situation, the reality of war about to draw them in and drag them under with no guarantee who lived and who died in the upcoming battle. Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihoin and the entirery of the Vizards were standing as a separate group among the Soul Reaper, allowing for a temporary truce in a time of war. Their faces were clouded in darkness and hatred as they looked at the man that had dubbed them as ‘failed experiments’ and doomed them to a life on the run.

Nobody spoke, the time for words had long passed. Now it was time for war. Face drawn in shadows the Soutaichou laid his hand on the handle of his sword, about to draw it and attack with Ryujin Jakka. The pressure on the surroundings got higher, gained in density as the Soutaichou prepared to draw his sword.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, a man stood between the two forces. Everybody stared wide eyed. Even Aizen looked taken aback by the stranger’s arrival. Nobody could feel any spiritual pressure being emitted by him.

The most shocking and blaring thing about him were the long curls of orange hair, falling into his eyes and completely covering them, leaving everybody else to wonder how he was even supposed to see something. He wore a white bulky sweatshirt that had a few holes in it. The jeans he wore, which could have been a dark blue at one point, were now washed out and had loose seams streaming out of its legs, on his feet wore a pair of extremely walked trough sneakers. An unlit cigarette was dangling from his mouth which was surrounded by slight stubble, adding to his unkempt appearance. The stranger turned, seemingly without a worry in the world, towards the Soutaichou.

“Got fire?” He simply asked, the cigarette still dangling from his mouth.

The Soutaichous eyes, which had opened in surprise at his Arrival, widened in disbelieve. But before any of the Shinigami could intervene, Aizen spoke up.

“And who might you be?” He asked in his arrogant tone, smirking like the situation was completely under his control. The stranger turned his head in Aizens direction and scratched the back of his head.

“A passerby?” He finally said, his statement sounding more like a question. Aizen raised one of his eyebrows.

“A passerby you say. And do you know what exactly you are passing by?” He asked, smile never wavering.

The stranger was now roaming around in his pockets, in search for something. He looked around a little and took in the two parties, or the people present assumed he was looking at them, his eyes were still completely hidden behind his hair **.**

“Bad Cosplay contest?” He asked, turning back towards Aizen.

Several snorts and snickers could be heard from the people present. Shinji was trying his best to hide his laugh behind his hand, Kisuke and Kyoraku had both, in an attempt to keep in the snickers, tipped their hats down. Ukitake was wearing a smile not bothering to cover up. Grimmjow on Aizens side also had no qualms about keeping in his snort. The stranger completely ignored the amusement around him, still roaming his pockets.

The Soutaichou stared at the stranger. This person could turn out to be a potential enemy. Even though he didn’t look like much of a threat, but one should never judge a book by its cover. Gripping his sword with one hand the Soutaichou addressed the stranger.

“Remove yourself at once. If you fail to comply we will have no other choice but to forcibly remove you from this place.” He had spoken loudly in command, even Kyoraku and Ukitake had to obey to any command spoken like this. It was simply terrifying, this man had not been Soutaichou for the last thousand years for nothing, he was a force to behold.

The stranger continued to roam his pockets and completely ignored the age-old Shinigami, even going so far as to turn his back towards him. Narrowing his eyes at this Show of arrogance, the Soutaichou gave Soifon the command to attack with a look and slight nod. Soifon immediately drew her sword, she dashed towards the stranger and jumped slightly up, aiming to stab him in the back of his neck. The stranger suddenly bent sideways, making Soifon completely miss her target, a loud sound emitted from him in triumph. Many of the people present thought he was cheering on the fact that he had been able to dodge the attack, but in the next second the stranger could be seen to hold something in his hand, holding it up to the light in reverence. Soifon drew back, assuming it to be a weapon of some kind.

The stranger drew whatever he had found towards his mouth and several snapping sounds could be heard until a small flame came out of the device. It was a lighter. He put it to his cigarette and took a deep breath as it caught fire, blowing out the smoke in the air in front of him.

“And here I had thought I lost it.” The stranger said, a smile on his lips as he slid the lighter back into his pocket. A chuckle could be heard. The stranger turned towards the sound.

Aizen stood there and looked at him with a wide smile.

“How amusing. I don’t know who you are, but I can tell you are stronger than you let on. Tell me, dear passerby, do you thirst for power? Glory? Winning? A good fight? I can offer you these things and many more. How about joining me? Join the new god of Seireitei and experience his benevolence.” Aizen asked, his hand slightly outstretched in offering. The entirety of the Soul Reapers, Vizards and Ex-Shinigami tensed as Aizen made his offer. The stranger took another deep breath from his cigarette.

“Sorry, but from the way you’re talking I can’t tell whether you want me on your side or in your bed…and you’re not my type.” The stranger said.

The smile fell of Aizens face for a spilt second.

“I see…” He drawled. “Such a shame.”

His finger twitched, and Gin shot forward. His rather short sword already drawn. The stranger looked at Gin.

“Darling if you want to threaten me with something make sure it’s at least thirteen inches.” He had spoke in an entirely unimpressed voice. Gins wide smile was stretching across his face.

“I wonder how long you can keep saying things like that, Mister Stranger.” He said. “Shoot Shinsou!” He yelled, making his Zanpakuto shoot forward.

Everything was suddenly in slow motion. Shinsou extended to its full length of 100 swords, it’s long blade shooting towards it’s target with the intention to kill. Suddenly the stranger was standing on Shinsou's blade, in the next second he was directly in front of Gin. To the normal eye everything happened so fast, it was impossible to follow. The assembly of people seemingly blinked at once as the stranger stood where Gin had before, and Gins body was lying in a large crater on top of one of the buildings of Karakura town, unconscious and bleeding. The stranger raised his arm and slowly pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

“Alright.” He simply said. "Let's play?”

With that he let the cigarette fall. As it was falling, the stranger moved. One split second, he was in front of Grimmjow. The next in front of Stark. Another split second passed, and he was standing in front of Baragan. He had moved so fast and suddenly that no one could follow his movements. Even Aizen stood frozen as a second later the stranger stood again between the two parties. The Espada behind Aizen which had stood a mere second ago were now slowly descending towards the ground, injuries almost appearing out of nowhere.

“I-IMPOSSIBLE!” Aizen yelled as he watched his Espada fall. The stranger stood without a single drop of blood on him in front of Aizen.

A strong breeze blew by ruffling his orange hair. They watched as the stranger lifted one finger. They had expected him to attack, to use a special move, maybe Kido, or even a Cero. Everyone stared as the stranger simply stuck his finger in his ear and started scratching. “Not so loud…” He drawled, completely uncaring. Aizen gritted his teeth, he took a menacing step forward, hand on his sword and ready to draw. Suddenly the stranger stood behind Aizen his Hand raised, he quickly and efficiently chopped him in the neck, making him fall forward, unconscious. As Aizen fell to the floor all the Soul Reapers could do was stare.

This man, this man had just single handedly ended the war.

Everything was silent as they stared at him, some in awe others in fear or weariness. Soifon took a step forward.

“Who are you?” She demanded loudly. “A friend? An enemy? Answer.” She ordered, her hand already on her sword and ready to go into Shikai. The stranger turned towards them.

"Don't get your panties in a twist...” He told her in a bored voice. Soifon gritted he teeth. Kyoraku stepped forward, laying a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

Putting on his typical charming smile he spoke up. “While I agree that our dear second squad Captain needs to relax some more, I think her questions are rather crucial at the moment…After all we just watched you take out the entire army of our enemy.” He said, sharp grey eyes hidden under his hat as he spoke with a smile. The stranger scratched the back of his head in boredom.

“I am not an enemy…I guess…” He said slowly. Kyoraku raised an eyebrow in question.

“You guess…?” He asked. The stranger shrugged. “It depends on how long you’ll keep me from taking my nap…” The stranger replied, yawning loudly.

“Nap…?” Kyoraku asked dumbfounded. The stranger perked up.

“Excellent suggestion. If you’ll excuse me.” With that he was suddenly on the roof of the building to their right. He had pulled a blanket seemingly out of nowhere and was patting the floor as if to find the best spot. With that he laid down and was asleep in two seconds flat.

“What just happened…?” Ukitake asked an enormous sweat drop forming on his head. Everybody was staring at the stranger, a blue cloud of disbelieve formed over their heads as they stared at his sleeping form.

Urahara stepped forward, landing soft footed on the roof next to their sleeping ‘hero’. He hesitantly reached out and shook his shoulder. Shooting upright the stranger first looked around, realizing Urahara was the source of his waking, Urahara couldn’t shake of the feeling that he was being glared at in a very menacing way. Clearing his throat, he pulled out his fan.

“If you wish to take a nap, I can offer you one of my rooms. They are more comfortable than this cold hard floor.” He was waving his fan and laughing in true Urahara fashion.

The stranger sat up more. Moving his hand to his chin he scratched it. “Sure…” He solemnly said, following Urahara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our dear Shopkeeper Urahara Kisuke manage to discover the strangers Identity? And will our 'hero' finally get his well deserved nap...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan on actually continuing this...but oh well here I am ^^  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

The stranger sat opposite of Urahara, Yoruichi and some of the Vizards. A pot of steaming tea was standing between them on the table, curtsy of Tessais quick thinking. The stranger was just sitting there, not even regarding his surroundings. Reaching a hand out Urahara saw him roam his pockets. The stranger pulled out a damaged looking package of cigarettes. Before taking one he addressed Urahara.

“May I?” They all blinked, taken aback by his politeness. Urahara motioned for him to go ahead. With that the stranger pulled out a cigarette, lighting it he took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, before exhaling slowly.

“…Who are you?” Shinji finally asked, staring at the stranger with calculating but uncomprehending eyes. The stranger took another drag from his cigarette.

“I am your father…” He then said, tone completely blank but imitating the slightly raspy sound of the original. Love started snickering at the reference. Shinji grinned but couldn’t help the exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

“Juuust kidding.” The stranger said, tone still blank.

“The names Ichigo. Nice to meet you and whatever.” They all looked surprised at his willingness to share his name.

“Well it’s nice to meet you too. My name is Urahara Kisuke. That over there are- “The stranger, now dubbed Ichigo, let his head fall forwards and started imitation snores.

“I knooow.” He drawled, as soon as Urahara had stopped talking.

“You…know?” Kisuke asked blinking dumbfoundedly.

“Yes, yes. That’s Shinji, Rose, Love, Kensei, Yoruichi and the big guy over there is Tessai. Can I sleep now?” He asked, pointing at every person present.

“Hold on, hold on.” Shinji said, holding up his hands and staring at Ichigo. “How the hell do you know us?”

Ichigo took another drag from his cigarette.

“Word carries?” He asked, sounding almost hopeful for them to believe his tale.

Shinji raised his eyebrows, definitely not believing him. Kisuke chuckled a little but shook his head at him, a calculating look in his eyes. Ichigo sighed.

“Listen, I am not your enemy. Can’t we leave it at that?” Ichigo asked, slight exasperation in his tone. Kisuke mouth turned into a grim line, before he sighed again.

“Would you be more willing to tell us about you after your nap?” Kisuke asked, tone inquiring and amused.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. After a few seconds of silence, he finally answered.

“It might help…” He trailed of. Rose snorted loudly. Urahara snapped his fan shut and got up.

“Follow me then.” He told him brightly, cold calculation hidden under the shadow of his hat. Ichigo got up and followed Kisuke out of the room.

“I don’t trust him.” Kensei said, breaking the silence that had befallen them.

Rose snorted once again. “No wonder. I wouldn’t trust him as far as I can throw him…” The others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the door to the room slid open again. Kisuke stood in front of them, face a mixture between incredulity and amusement. Yoruichi turned towards him.

“What’s the matter?” She asked as she took in his expression.

“He…He laid down and was asleep within two seconds…he didn’t even bother about me still being there…and he kept smoking…even though he was asleep…How’s that even possible?” At the last question Kisuke turned almost desperate in incredulity. The others stared at him.

“…You’re kidding.” Shinji finally said blankly.

“I wish I was.” Was Kisukes only answer as he sat down with a sweat drop on his head. Love stared laughing.

“Things are going to be interesting with him around.” He said with a smile on his face. Quickly sobering up he asked in a more serious voice. “What are we gonna do about him?”

Kisuke shrugged in answer. “Finding out as much as we can. Where does he come from? Why is he so powerful? Is he a Shinigami? A Quincy? A Hollow? Nothing of the above? I have so many questions….” Kisuke finally trailed of.

* * *

 

Hours. They had sat here waiting for hours. Tessai was asleep, sitting up cross-legged. The others had slumped over too. Ichigo apparently had a decidedly different perception of the time that should be spent on a nap than normal people. It had been suggested many times over the last few hours that someone should go to wake him up, but in the end, no one had the guts to do it. Suddenly the sliding door to the room was opened again. In it stood Ichigo. Cigarette nowhere to be seen and hair even messier than it had been before.

“Morning…” He mumbled at the startled forms of the people in the room.

“Morning?” Shinji asked sweat dropping. “It’s eight o’clock in the night. How long are your naps?!” He asked, eyes wide. Ichigo shrugged and slumped down in his previous seat once again.

“Ten hours…” He mumbled around a yawn.

“Ten?!” The all yelled as one. Ichigo winced.

“Not so loud…” Kisuke sat up a little straighter.

“Would you mind telling us about yourself now?” Ichigo sighed, taking out his package of cigarettes he lit another one.

“…What do you want to know?” He finally asked.

“Where do you come from?” Kisuke immediately asked.

“Wonderland.” Was the strangers answer.

Gritting his teeth, because Ichigo apparently had no intention of telling them, Shinji asked the next question. “What are you?” He asked.

“Batman.” Ichigo answered, cigarette dangling from his mouth as he stared at him in boredom. Yoruichi was the next one to try.

“What is your power?” Now Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

“That’s a difficult one.” The others perked up at the fact that he finally gave them an answer that was not outright ridiculous.

“Some say it’s pissing people off…but I also have the ability to cut onions without crying.” He finally elaborated, looking extremely proud at his ability. The others only groaned.

“Ichigo-san…” Urahara finally said. “I understand that you apparently have no intention of telling us about yourself, but would you be so kind as to explain how you know us? Some of us are fugitives as you are probably already aware of. If there is a way of knowing who and where we are, we might be in danger.” Kisuke said, tone completely serious for once.

Ichigo looked at them. He took his cigarette and quenched it.

“…Don’t worry.” Ichigo said, tone surprisingly serious and gentle. “Others won’t be able to find out about you…And anyone that comes after you has to go through me first…” He told them, tone dangerously low at the end. They looked at one another in surprise.

“Thank you.” Urahara said, sincere for once.

“But why?” Shinji asked. “You might know our names, but we have never met. Why would you protect us?” He sounded utterly confused. Ichigo sighed.

“…You helped someone…Someone I loved…” He said.

“Who?” Yoruichi asked softly. Ichigo looked up at her, his eyes still hidden behind his fringe.

“My parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! ^^ Don't kill me >.<


	3. Chapter 3

„You...loved?” Yoruichi echoed softly. “So…their dead?” She asked him, still talking in a soft voice. The atmosphere in the room had changed drastically, everybody was silent, not knowing how to react to the revelation.

“I told you I am Batman.” Ichigo suddenly spoke up, breaking them out of their stupor as he spoke with familiar blankness in his voice. Love choked when he heard it and nearly fell out of his chair in hysterics. This man just told them his parents died, which to everybody else would be a deep wound, a revelation that could end up hurting them and Ichigo took even this scenario with an ease that left them in astonishment.

Urahara softly cleared his throat. “So, you are saying that we have been in contact with your parents before?” He asked, trying to probe around for more information. Ichigo shrugged and settled for a nod.

“Which means your parents are, most likely, Shinigami. Which makes you a Shinigami too.” Yoruichi spoke, triumph in her voice.

The stranger turned towards her, and even though they could not see his eyes, they were pretty sure that his eyebrows were raised.

“Don’t talk it makes you sound stupid.” He dragged out, sounding absolutely unimpressed at Yoruichis deduction. Yoruichi looked down with a scowl at this.

Urahara cleared his throat again.

“Ichigo-san. We are not trying to antagonize you, as we have seen doing that could be…less than pleasant…We are just trying to figure out why and how you came to our aid. The war with Aizen would have surely ended in a lot of bloodshed…” Uraharas tone darkened as he spoke the last few words.

Ichigo sighed. “Yes, butterfly man would have killed you all…” He said uncaringly.

Then a grin wormed itself onto his face. In a raspier voice, almost sounding like the announcer to a wresting match he suddenly spoke again.

“And in the left corner we got…Butterfly maaaann!” He announced. “Has a ring to it hasn’t it?” He asked no one in particular, while the rest of the room sweat dropped as one. Shinji simply shook his head at him.

“You’re insane…” He said, resignation and wonder in his voice. Ichigo turned towards him.

“That’s rude.” Everybody tensed, there was no knowing what he would do if he deemed someone rude. He simply got another cigarette, while lighting it he spoke again.

“I prefer mentally unbalanced. Political correctness and all that.” He said while blowing out the smoke. Shinji released a breath, muttering about insane and violent people in his life.

“Back on topic.” Urahara said, snapping his beloved fan shut. “Would you mind telling us about your parents?” He asked. Ichigo turned towards him.

“When two people love each other very much…” He began, voice again completely blank. Shinji groaned.

“Not that! How did we meet them? When? Where?” He asked, exasperation in his tone.

Ichigo reached up and scratched his head.

“Ehh…I wonder.” He said uncaringly.

“You wonder?” Yoruichi asked wide eyed.

“So, you don’t know?” Ichigo shrugged in answer, neither confirming nor denying anything. Urahara sighed.

“There is no point to this…Would you like to stay the night?” He then asked Ichigo. Ichigo seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

Shinji looked at Urahara in incredulity.

“What? We’re just giving up?” He asked him. Urahara shook his head.

“There is no point in questioning someone that has no intention of answering, is there?” He shot back.

“Very true.” Ichigo suddenly spoke up, arms crossed and pretending to be an important part of their discussion, agreeing with Urahara as if this was not about himself. Shinji sighed. Urahara stood up. “Would you like to take a bath, Ichigo-san?” Urahara asked. Ichigo immediately sat up.

“Yes.” He said. Urahara motioned for him to follow. Showing him the way to the bathroom. He took one look at Ichigos clothes and shook his head.

Heading into his own bedroom he took out the one set of clothing form this century which Yourichi had gifted to him a few years ago. (And he had never worn). He placed a fresh razor on top of the clothing, wondering if Ichigo would use it. Wandering back towards the bathroom, he entered after knocking softly. Going inside he found Ichigo with his back turned towards him. He stared wide eyed at the many scars crossing over his surprisingly tan skin. Ichigo turned towards him, fringe still hiding his eyes. He looked at the clothes in Uraharas hand and grinned slightly. “Thanks.” He said, as Urahara placed them on the floor.

Nodding Kisuke walked out and closed the door behind him. He made his way back towards the living room currently hosting his other guests.

“I think it is time for a late dinner.” He said, waving his fan to hide the contemplation as to what he had just seen. Tessai nodded and got up. “Hmnn.” He said as way of agreeing and walked away. Kensei got up to help Tessai, Rose and Love decided to set the table. The others remained seated.

Half an hour later, Love and Rose had long finished and Tessai was apparently only adding the finishing touches and had sent Kensei to wait with the others. The door opened suddenly, drawing their heads towards it. Ichigo stood in the door, he hadn’t changed much, besides his outfit, his stubble still in place and cigarette already dangling from the corner of his mouth waiting to be lit. He wore a pair of black jeans now and his old t-shirt had been exchanged for a newer looking grey one which sat slightly snugger on his body.

His hair mysteriously even in it’s wet stage managed to completely hide his eyes. Love waved him over and patted the seat next to him. Shrugging Ichigo walked over and let himself fall into the seat gracelessly. Shinji shifted a little at the uncomfortable silence, deciding to break it he spoke up.

“How old are you anyways?” He asked him.

“It’s rude to ask someone that.” Ichigo said, nose raised as if he was genuinely insulted.

“I think that only applies for women…” Love said, a disbelieving smile on his face.

“That’s sexist.” Ichigo said, voice blank. Love snorted, Rose next to him also couldn’t hold back his smile. Tessai came out and a quite awkward dinner began. Only to be interrupted by the arrival of a hell butterfly. Letting it fall onto his outstretched finger Urahara intently listened to the message.

After it finished he turned towards Ichigo, dinner long forgotten.

“The Soutaichou humbly requests your presence.” He told him, voice slightly amused as he was obviously not quoting the message. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

“When?” He asked.

“Tomorrow.” Was Uraharas answer. They all eyed Ichigo curiously.

“Are you going to go?” Love finally asked, curiosity winning over.

Ichigo shrugged. “Dunno…” He said, yawning a little. Dinner finished quickly after this. To their surprise Ichigo immediately offered his help, ending up with him scrubbing plates in the kitchen, cigarette in mouth and humming a song that could have been any popular song, but sounded nothing like it. Urahara offered for Ichigo to spend the night afterwards, Ichigo accepted.

The next day found Ichigo standing in front of the Gate leading to Soul Society. Tessai stood a little way back observing everything while Urahara was adding the finishing touches. Love had just calmed down from another bound of laughter and was leaning heavily on Rose. The reason for his laughter? Ichigo had, upon entering the enormous underground training area uttered one word, delivered once again in a voice dripping with boredom.

“Wheet-whoo.” Everybody had stared him in confusion. Noticing the many looks he was getting Ichigo had shrugged and explained.

“I can’t whistle so I just say the words: Wheet-whoo.” He repeated. Love almost managed to fall down the ladder from laughter.

Urahara stepped in front of him with a nod.

“Everything is ready Ichigo-san. Yoruichi will accompany you.” He told him. Yoruichi in her cat form joined them. Ichigo crouched down as Yoruichi approached.

“I think you should be safe if you only ever answer with ‘meow’.” He told her, referring to their conversation from yesterday. Yoruichi growled a little at him in response.

He nodded. “That should work too” He said, standing up again.

Urahara quickly ushered them through. Ichigo simply jumped into the gate and vanishing the next second, Yoruichi hot on his heels. When she arrived Ichigo was already awaiting her at the huge place which led to the Soul Societies Gate to the human world. Ichigo was humming out of tune again while waiting for her.

“Lead the way, my kitty.” He said, motioning for her to walk in front.

They quickly arrived at the first division barracks. The other captains were already awaiting them, all in their respective places. Ichigo stepped inside scratching his head.

“Sorry I’m late…. I didn’t want to come.” He told them blankly. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“So, why did you?” Kyoraku asked. Ichigo shrugged. Ukitake nodded at Yoruichi in greeting.

“Good to see you Yoruichi-san.” He said with a smile. Yoruichi nodded back.

“You know each other?” Hitsugaya asked in surprise, before Ukitake or Yoruichi could answer Ichigo spoke up.

“All old people know each other. Don’t you know that?” He asked, voice sounding bored. Hitsugaya grinned at his answer. Ukitake cleared his throat.

“Yes, good to see you too…Mr…?” He inquired. Ichigo looked at him.

“Ichigo.” He said. Ukitake nodded.

“Nice to meet you Ichigo-san. I’m Ukitake-“Ukitake was interrupted by a loud groan. He looked at Ichigo, who had tipped his head back and groaned again.

“What’s with you people and introductions? I knoooww. Could we skip that part?” He asked, voice taking an exasperated edge. The Soutaichou frowned deeply.

“You have met Ukitake-taichou?” He questioned. Ichigo turned towards him.

“Nooo.” He dragged out.

The Soutaichou’s scowl deepened. “Then how do you-?” Ichigo simply interrupted him.

“You know I met a lot of pricks in my life but you Sir, are a freaking cactus.” This was delivered in the most deadpan, dry voice possible.

Kyoraku shook with suppressed laughter, trying his best to keep them in, in the end he had to turn around to hide his face. Hitsugaya was also having a hard time controlling his expression, he bit his lip hard trying to keep it from forming a smile. Kenpachi barked out his typical insane laughter.

“You got balls! I like that!” He proclaimed loudly, looking at Ichigo with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Ichigo looked at Kenpachi, not at all cowed by his superior height and build. Instead of answering he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Kenpachi still wore his wide grin. “Hopefully you are just as much fun when it comes to fighting! So, what do you say? A fight to the death!” His last sentence was again delivered with maniacal laughter.

Kyoraku looked at Ichigo in pity. “I wouldn’t fight him if I were you, he’s quite the beast.” He told him quietly. Ichigo looked at him and nodded once in thanks before shrugging as if he couldn’t care less either way. The Soutaicho interrupted them by banging his cane on the floor.

“Silence!” He bellowed. “You, stranger! Explain yourself!” He demanded loudly. Ichigo got out another cigarette and lit it, blowing out the smoke he sniffed a little as he turned towards the Soutaichou.

“How about ‘no’?” He then said, smirk tugging at his lips.

The Soutaichou grated his teeth.

“Shall you refuse we will take action! We cannot have a dangerous individual such as yourself wandering the Seireitei or World of the Living unsupervised!” He proclaimed, Reiatsu raising with each word he spoke. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck.

“Ever tried removing the stick in your ass? It does wonders for your posture…and wellbeing.” He said, the last words almost spoken like a threat. The Soutaichous eyes narrowed.

“I do not take well to threats, boy.” He said. Ichigo snorted.

“Nice, one thing we have in common it seems.” Ukitake stepped up trying to bring the situation back under control.

“Maybe we should first introduce you to the Soul Society and its inhabitants, many people here would like to meet the man that has defeated Aizen.” He said smile on his lips, he shot a pointed look at the Soutaichou. The message was clear. Befriend the stranger and figure out as much information as they could, they could throw him into the Maggots Nest afterwards if they still saw him as a threat.

The Soutaichou growled before slamming his cane on the ground.

“Dismissed.” He bellowed, turning around and vanishing in the depths of the first division barracks. Silence reigned over them for a few seconds before Ichigo spoke up again. “We just witnessed a classic example of what I call misdirected rage, I believe the technical term is ‘being an ass’.” His tone was as bored as always. Hitsugaya coughed loudly trying to hide his laughter.

Kyoraku simply started snickering and Ukitake chuckled quietly. Kenpachis booming laughter interrupted them.

“Nice, it’s finally over. So how about it, Ichigo? Let’s fight!” He said, sword already drawn and thrown over his shoulder, grin on his face. Ichigo sighed. “You won’t accept a ‘no’ will you?” He asked him rhetorically before following a cackling Kenpachi to the elevenths trainings grounds. Once there they turned towards one another, many of the captains had followed them, curious as to how this battle would go.

Kenpachi and Ichigo stood opposite each other. Kenpachi held sword at the ready.

“Draw your sword, Ichigo.” He said, grin on his face. “I want to fight you at your strongest!” Ichigo shrugged, with a sigh he let his cigarette fall to the floor and stepped on it.

“Alright.” He said. He reached out his hands as if grabbing something in thin air. The Shinigami watched in with wide eyes. They still could get no grasp on his Spiritual Pressure, it was like it didn’t even exist. The air around Ichigo seemed to change, drawing circles of dust around him as he opened his mouth to utter a single phrase.

“Slay the moon and chain the heavens...Zangetsu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannd Cliffhanger! :D Sorry, sorry I couldn't help myself ^^ Don't worry I'll update the next chapter soon.  
> As it stands I am not sure in which direction to write this Story, if you have any suggestions or wishes, just tell me ^^
> 
> This Story started as a silly little one shot, that's why I am really uncertain how to proceed, but I want to continue writing it :) I would simply like to hear your wishes on the matter so I can do my best to make this Story a fun and exciting read for everybody!  
> Thank you very much for your support and Reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing happened. Silence reigned over the training grounds. The Shinigami watching the pair standing in the middle of the field looked on in confusion. Ichigo suddenly let his hands fall to his sides.

“Ah!” He said, voice toneless.

Everybody looked at him with various degrees of confusion. Kenpachi stood in front of him, head tilted to the side and a look of absolute puzzlement on his face. Kyoraku was the first one to break the silence.

“Ah?” He questioned Ichigo from afar. Ichigo did not turn towards him. He tilted his head to the right before speaking.

“I forgot.” He simply said. The Shinigami blinked as one.

“What?” Ukitake asked, incredulity on his face. This time Ichigo did turn around.

“I forgot the release phrase.” He explained, head still tilted to the side and scratching his neck.

“You forgot!?” The yelled together. Hisagi who had been training at the eleventh and had also been present at Ichigos first arrival during the war sweat dropped and stared at Ichigo wide eyed.

“How?!” He asked him, eyes still wide in disbelieve. Ichigo ignored him and started mumbling loudly.

“Was it something with ‘reign’? Maybe ‘burst’? Hmm…” They could hear him mumbling from afar a blue cloud of disbelieve forming upon the entire group of Soul reapers.

They were broken out of their stupor as Ichigo suddenly yelled in triumph.

“AHA!” The looked up, hope on their faces.

“You remembered?” Ukitake asked, eagerness in his voice. Ichigo turned back towards Kenpachi with a triumphant grin on his face. He took a deep breath. The Shinigami tensed in anticipation. The atmosphere got more serious as Ichigo once again took his former stance. The winds seemed to pick up as he spoke his next words.

“Go! Go! Power rangers! Zangetsu!” Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

“That’s definitely not it!!” All the Shinigami yelled back in unison.

Ichigo tilted his head once again.

“Ara.” He said with no emotion in his voice. They continued at him in silent incredulity. Ichigo shrugged.

“We’ll have to do it without a Zanpakuto, sorry.” He said to Kenpachi. Kenpachi hesitated for a second before breaking out into a huge grin again.

“Well if you’re sure. Better prepare yourself! Ichigo!” With that he charged, grin on his face. A loud ‘boom’, echoed through the training grounds. Dust clouded their view and slowly settled, showing them Ichigo bending over a knocked out Kenpachi, scratching his neck.

“Kamehamehaa…and all that…” Ichigo said, voice as flat as always.

Ukitake suddenly thanked every deity watching over them for letting Ichigo forget his release phrase. There was no telling how much destruction he would cause if he was handed one. Kyoraku clapped once.

“Well done Ichigo-san. Without a Zanpakuto even.” Yoruichi who had been quite until this point looked up at Ichigo.

“How did you defeat him without a Zanpakuto?” She asked. Ichigo looked down at her, he walked towards her before speaking.

“These are things, which are called hands.” He said holding his own up in explanation and balling them into fists. Yoruichi gritted her teeth at him.

“I am not stupid!” She yelled.

Ichigo suddenly held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

“I never said that, I said you _sound_ stupid. And I think that you aren’t stupid at all, you just have very bad luck when it comes to thinking.” He explained to her, speaking it a voice that would otherwise be used to explain something to a child. Yoruichi’s eyes were spitting hell fire at him.

“And you’re just an arrogant jerk with a big mouth and too much power for his own good!” She spat at him. Ichigo nodded.

“Very true.” He said. Before she could do something she would end up regretting Yoruichi, still in her cat form, turned around and jumped unto one of the walls surrounding the training grounds. She walked away. Suddenly she stumbled and fell down on the street, landing on her feet gracefully without injury, besides her bruised ego. Ichigo looked after her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Do you know what that’s called? Karma, it’s pronounced ‘haha fuck you’.” He said to no one in particular.

Kyoraku cleared his throat.

“Yes, quite impressive Ichigo-kun. Have you always been this strong?” He asked him, trying to fish for information. Ichigo turned towards him.

“No.” He said in answer. Kyoraku raised an eyebrow.

“No? Then how did you get this strong?” He questioned further.

“I was bitten by a radioactive spider.” Ichigo answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. Kyoraku sighed at the evasive answer. Ukitake stepped up.

“Would you like to join us for something to drink Ichigo-san?” He asked him, kind smile on his face. Ichigo shrugged.

“Sure.” He said motioning for them to walk ahead while he followed at a more leisure pace.

They arrived at a small bar. Kyoraku greeted the bartender with a raised arm and ordered the usual. Ukitake frowned at his friend but didn’t say anything while he himself ordered tea. Ichigo stood there uncertainly. Kyoraku saw his confusion and quickly ordered his usual a second time, Ukitake was outright glaring at him now.

“Shunsui! You don’t even know if he’s off age!” He said. Kyoraku laughed and shrugged.

“Who cares, those rules don’t apply in Seireitei after all.” Ichigo felt a grin stretch across his face. Yes, Kyoraku was just his type of person. The bartender walked over and set down two warm bottles of sake and a green tea before leaving with a nod and smile. A few other Soul reapers had gathered at the bar.

A pretty blond-haired woman was currently leaning against the bar and drinking tea. Kyoraku ogled her outright, a perverted grin on his face. Joining his line of sight Ichigo snorted slightly. Kyoraku turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” He asked. Ichigo looked at him with a bemused smile.

“You have no chance with her.” He said easily. Kyorakus second eyebrow followed the first.

“Oh yeah?” He asked him, challenge in his voice. “Why don’t you show me how it’s done then?”

Ichigo shrugged at his challenge. He got up and walked over to the girl. She was situated at one of the corners of the bar, no other person anywhere near. Ichigos back was turned towards them, but they could still see the girls face. Ichigo walked up to her hand gently tapped her on the shoulder. She turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo made a motion with his hand, it looked like he was running it through his hair only to stop in the middle of his scalp for a few seconds. The face of the young women had changed from borderline hostile to absolutely in love so fast they almost couldn’t follow.

They had heard no word coming from neither her nor Ichigos lips. She quickly turned around and scribbled something on a piece of paper, passing it to Ichigo with a wink before leaving the bar. Ichigo turned back towards them. They finally saw what he had done as he reached up his hand to flatten his fringe again. Kyoraku watched on in total disbelieve as Ichigo passed him the paper with her name and address before sitting back down.

“How?” He asked him after a few seconds of silence, wonder in his voice.

Ichigo turned to him. “Magic.” He said in a deadpan tone.

Ukitake shook his head at their antics.

“As fascinating as your skills are, Ichigo-san, I have to say you are quite the enigma.” Ichigo looked at Ukitake. Ukitake nodded slowly. “Turning up out of nowhere with only a first name, no zanpakuto, no record in Soul Society, defeating Aizens army and openly challenging the Soutaichou.” Ukitake looked at Ichigo after he had finished. “Do you not fear anything?” He asked him, awe in his voice. Ichigo lit one of his cigarettes before answering.

“My biggest fear right now is that I’ll wake up and this conversation wasn’t a dream.” He told him flatly. Kyoraku choked on his sake as Ukitake looked at Ichigo in surprise. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

“Tell me, what is fear?” Ichigo asked him.

Ukitake looked thoughtful for a second. “It is caused by danger, harm or a threat and generally is a very unpleasant emotion.” He said slowly.

Ichigo looked at him and shook his head. “I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain.” Ichigo spoke. Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at him in wonder.

“A litany against fear.” Was all Ichigo said in explanation. “I’m glad you’re not letting your education get in the way of your ignorance.”

With that he downed the rest of his sake. Kyoraku pulled a face at the jab. Ukitake cleared his voice a little awkwardly. Silence reigned over them.

Suddenly Ichigo spoke up. “Perfect. I came. I saw. I made it awkward. My job is done.”

* * *

 

 **A/N: Not the end!** I am stopping this chapter here. Don’t worry I’ll update again soon. It turned out quite short but I wrote a little situation involving Ichigo. I plan on writing more of them. They don’t have to fit in the timeline and I basically only write them for fun. If you want me to write more of those little snippets out of Ichigos life, not related to the main story, tell me. Maybe I’ll make it a separate little mini series or write one of these drabbles at the end of every chapter.

* * *

 

**Ichigo at the Store**

Ichigo Kurosaki was currently standing in an aisle. His eyes were still hidden under his fringe, while he surveyed the many packaged of instant ramen in front of him. Other people seeing him immediately walked in the other direction. Why, you ask? Around him was what seemed to be a downright murderous aura as he stared at a package of instant ramen. His stomach gave a loud gurgling sound which only seemed to intensify the oppressive atmosphere. Ichigo started roaming his pockets. With difficulty he pulled out: A 100-yen piece, three one-yen pieces, a button and lint. His glaring intensified. One of the cashiers walked up to him.

“S-Sorry, sir? Can I help you?” He asked, voice trembling. Ichigo turned towards him and jabbed his hand with the small change at him. The cashier looked at the hand in confusion.

Ichigo turned back to the package of instant ramen, glaring more intently at it. The cashier followed his line of sight. The usual price for the ramen of 100 yen had been raised to 150. The cashier sweat dropped.

“Sorry, sir. B-but if you can’t pay I m-must ask you to l-leave. You a-are disturbing the other customers.” Ichigo turned back to the cashier very slowly, his eyes seemed to be gleaming red and the fire of his glare managed to pierce through his fringe. The poor chashier positively shook in his boots as the murderous aura around Ichigo seemed to intensivy.

“O-or you c-can stay!” The cashier yelled, running away and hiding behind his register.  

Muttering under his breath he left the store. Looking up at the sky he stared as he saw many Soul reapers patrolling Karakura city. The war was just about to start. Ichigo scowled deeply. He would have to fight that stupid war without having eaten anything and to make matters worse he hadn’t had his 12 hours of sleep yet. Kicking the air while walking Ichigo continued to glare at everything under his fringe.

“I wonder if life smokes after it fucks me.” He muttered moodily.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose standing there with a star shaped hole in his body. Ukitakes lifeless form after he released the part of the Soul king residing in himself. His father. Uryu. Aizen. A fight fought over the heads of Seireitei. Urahara performing bankai, his face cut up and bleeding. Yoruichi in her transformed cat state. Ywachs laugh as Ichigo and Uryu fought him. A blinding white light as he felt a sensation like a hook pulling at his navel. 

* * *

 

Ichigo sat up, breathing fast and uneven as sweat ran down his face and torso. He looked around, trying to orientate himself. Kyorakus home. That’s right he had been offered a place to stay with the eight division Captain after their rather awkward conversation at the bar. Closing his eyes Ichigo tried to control the Reiatsu that had suddenly burst forth from his body. The sliding door was opened suddenly. Ichigo looked up at the debauched form of Kyoraku who was looking at him wide eyed.

“Your Reiatsu…it’s all over the place.” Kyoraku said, voice strained but in awe. This was after all the first time he had felt any Spiritual pressure from his orange haired guest.

Ichigo gave him a look, eyes still behind his fringe.

“Yes, hurling my Reiatsu all over the place helps me relax. See, I can’t sleep without the knowledge that I am strangulating a few weaker Shinigami.” His voice was almost hostile in it’s sarcasm.

Kyoraku looked at him surprised, he watched as Ichigo took several deep breaths and brought his Reiatsu back in. The eight division Captains sharp eyes took in his sweaty form, his accelerated breathing.

“Bad dream?” He asked Ichigo softly. Ichigo looked up. He looked at the form of the person that had been-could be his friend, mentor, confident and teacher. But he wasn’t. Right now, this Kyoraku was nothing more than a stranger. A stranger that wouldn’t hesitate to throw him into the maggot’s nest if need be. Kyoraku sighed and sat down next to Ichigo. The sliding door was still open, bathing the room in soft moon light.

“You know, I don’t always agree with Yama-jii.” Kyoraku said. “I also don’t always agree with Juu-chan.” He turned and looked at Ichigo. “I don’t know how you know us, or how familiar you are with us, but I can promise you one thing: I will not see you getting thrown into the maggot’s nest.”

Ichigos eyes underneath his fringe widened, Kyoraku had managed once again to read his thought. A wry little smile wormed itself onto Ichigos face. He nodded once.

“Why not?” He asked Kyoraku then.

Kyoraku looked at him bemused. “You’d only break out again, wouldn’t you?” He asked him back.

“Spoils sport.” He told Kyoraku, voice blank. Kyoraku laughed.

He quickly sobered up and turned back towards Ichigo.

“…Do you want to talk about it?” He asked him softly.

Ichigo looked into Kyorakus familiar grey eyes. How he wished he could trust him. How he wished he could tell him everything. But his story was so absurd even, he, Ichigo himself sometimes had problems comprehending it. He shook his head with a sigh.

“You’d only think I was insane. Hell, I think I’m insane-Sorry mentally unbalanced.” Ichigo said.

Kyoraku looked at him, eyes serious he nodded slowly. “If you do wish to talk about it…let me know.” He told him softly. Ichigo nodded. Kyoraku left. Ichigo looked over the garden, the moon still high in the sky. He sighed, another night without sleep. Ohh joy.

The next morning came as quickly as it always did. With the speed of a snail riding a turtle riding a grandma crossing the street. Ichigo groaned. He really had not slept at all. He heard a knock at his door before Kyorakus voice answered.

“Better get up Ichigo-san. Breakfast is on the table and Yama-jii wants to talk to you again today.” Ichigo groaned again. This day couldn’t get any better. He got up and got dressed, positively inhaling his breakfast much to Kyorakus amusement, before they walked into the direction of the first division. Ichigo was trying his best to hum the title melody of hello kitty and was failing miserably, leading to Kyoraku looking at him with new eyes as he tried his best to ignore the terrible sound. The were just rounding a corner when Ichigo saw Yoruichi, still in her car form, walk down the street.

She turned around when she heard then approach and positively hissed as she saw Ichigo. Ichigo held up his hands.

“Yoruichi-san, I am sorry I hurt your feelings when I called you stupid.” He began in his usual blank voice, Yoruichi perked up as she heard it. Ichigo continued. “I honestly thought you already knew.”

He said, voice turning almost apologetic as Yoruichi glared at him and ran ahead. Kyoraku chuckled next to him.

“You really shouldn’t insult people like that, Ichigo-san.” He said. Ichigo turned towards him.

“Insults and sarcasm are just two services we offer.” He said in a deadpan voice as he walked on. Kyoraku shook his head. A slightly sheepish Ukitake joined them, watching Ichigo warily.

(A/N: Thanks, Azure_Star36 XD I wouldn't have noticed the mistake)

They arrived at the first division, the huge double doors were already open as Ichigo took a stand between the two rows of Captains while Kyoraku and Ukitake took their usual places. The Soutaichou and other captains were already present.

“Ichigo…-san.” The Soutaichou began, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his formal tone. “I asked you here today to question you further on your motives and associations. I am not ignorant enough to think you are not already aware of this fact. In order to keep peace in the Soul Society we have to evaluate each threat and treat it-“ The Soutaichou stopped as he saw Ichigo yawn jaw breakingly.

“Please, keep talking. I always yawn when I am interested.” Ichigo said, voice blank.

The Soutaichou cleared his voice and took another deep breath. “We, as the Soul Society’s protectors, have to evaluate each threat and treat it accordingly. You are-.“Ichigo interrupted him once again.

“-the best-looking person in the room?” He asked him, voice emotionless. The Soutaichou gritted his teeth.

“No. You are-.“ But Ichigo talked over him once again. “I forgot that’s Byakuya over there. You got taste, old man.”

Ichigo told him and Kyoraku had the distinct feeling that Ichigo would have winked at him if his eyes were visible. As it was Kyoraku was just trying not to break a rib while keeping in his laughter. The Soutaichou seemingly had had enough.

“Stranger! Stop this nonsense at once!” Ichigo scratched his head in boredom.

“Do you have an inferiority complex or something? There is no need to scream you know?” Ichigo told him, voice chastising as if he was talking to a child.

The Soutaichou grimaced.

“We have decided that you are not to be left unsupervised while you stay in Soul Society! Do not leave the Seireitei, do not wander about without at least one Captain class Soul Reaper at your side! If you do not comply you will face execution!” At the end of his speech the Soutaichou was yelling.

“You know what? You do have an inferiority complex…and it is fully justified.” Ichigo said before vanishing into thin air.

The assembled Soul Reapers stared at the spot Ichigo had been in a second ago. Nobody had seen him move. Not even Soifon, one of the fastest Shinigami currently residing in Seireitei. Ichigo hummed a merry tune, which to him sounded perfectly right and had the rest of the world questioning life and their continued existence, while he was walking around in the streets of Seireitei. He was just rounding a corner when someone bumped into him. Ichigo remained standing, the other person wasn’t the impersonation of a brick wall and fell down, immediately the person started to apologize while scrambling to get up again.

Ichigo looked down, a small rather timid looking boy with black hair and blue eyes was rubbing his forhead and backside while bowing and apologizing to him. Hanatarou Yamada, had once again stepped or rather stumbled into his life.

“Maah, cut the apologizing out already!” Hanatarou seemingly didn’t hear him and continued to stutter and apologize. Rolling his eyes Ichigo stepped forwards and pressed a finger to his mouth.

“Shh. No one cares.” He told him voice bored. Hanatarou blushed uncomfortably and finally was quiet.

“See ya around, airhead.” Ichigo called over his shoulder as he walked away.

“Stranger! Stop where you are!” He heard a voice behind him yell. He turned around and was faced with a very pissed off Soifon. She was glaring daggers at him, Zanpakuto about to be drawn. “Hands where I can see them! Don’t even attempt to get away!” She yelled at him. Ichigo put his hands in front of him and started clapping slowly.

“I am impressed, petite cold eyes. You have found me! Is it your turn to hide now?” He asked her mockingly. Soifon looked at him in confusion.

“Anyways, my middle finger salutes you, dear missus.” He said, voice not at all impressed. He stopped clapping and was gone in a flash. Soifon stared again at the spot he had been in a second ago.

Ichigo again hummed as he balanced on one of the walls surrounding Seireitei. Suddenly a heavy Reiatsu flooded the place. Ichigo looked down and was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Yamamoto walking towards him. The old man looked royally pissed. Ichigo scratched his head.

“Whoops, looks like I got into trouble with grandpa.” He said crouching down on top of the wall.

“Stranger! Step down, I will stomp this foolishness right out of you.” The Soutaichou declared loudly. Ichigo moved his hand to his chin, pretending to think about it. He snapped his fingers and looked down.

“The short answer is ‘no’. The long answer is ‘fuck no’.” He told the Soutaichou, his voice as blank was always.

“Also, there was no need to get undressed, you little pervert you.” Ichigo told him, waggling his finger at him as if the Soutaichou had done something naughty but still managing to keep his voice toneless.

“Stranger…Are you not aware of your position?” The Soutaichou questioned, ignoring the insults for once. Ichigo looked down at him.

“Nope!” He said, popping the ‘p’. The Soutaichou sighed.

“The I will have no choice but to show you your place.” He said, voice showing how old he truly was.

Ichigo stood up, he got out his cigarettes and lit one. A wind blew by ruffling his orange hair. For the first time his upper face was revealed. His fringe parted at the left side of his face and showed them one eye, amber in color glaring down at Yamamoto with intensity.

“Impressive…” The younger spoke, voice Holding no Emotion "Every word in that sentence was wrong." 


	6. Chapter 6

The Soutaichou let out a long, deep sigh as he heard the boy speak. He truly didn’t wish for it to come to this, but he had to do what was right for the Soul Society, someone of this strength could not be left alone to wander the worlds. With this thought in mind the Soutaichous eyes narrowed.

“You leave me no choice.” The ancient Shinigami spoke, cracking his eyes open the Soutaichou lifted his Cane.

“Reduce all Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka!” He bellowed.

The Shinigami who had come upon feeling their Head Captains Reiatsu rise quickly covered their faces from the strong heat that seemed to cover the entire area. Ichigo himself stood still upon the wall and looked down at the inferno beneath him, the flames liking up at the side of the wall and the heat of the flames reaching out to burn his flesh.

His gaze narrowed as the flames parted to give way for the Soutaichou. He stood among the chaos, not a flame daring to harm him as he slowly walked towards Ichigo. His strong shoulders tense in anticipation of a fight, his sword drawn as he stepped closer.

Ichigo flicked his Cigarette away, sighing slightly. He too, had hoped it would not come to this. The old man had always been unreasonable. He was the sole reason Soul Society was in its stagnant state. Ichigo knew that change had to come, but in a Society that was mostly controlled by people who were hundreds if not thousands of years old, change was slow.

Too slow to keep pace with the world of the living. Too slow to truly adapt to the changing nature of the universe. Gaze narrowing in on the Soutaichou, Ichigo jumped down. The flames build a circle around them, keeping other Soul Reapers out and effectively cutting of any escape routes, not that Ichigo had any intention of escaping. The Soutaichou looked upon the young man.

“Draw your sword, boy, or you will be dead within the next minute.”

Ichigo snorted.

“You will regret this old man.” Ichigo said, voice aloof and bored.

He wasn’t even looking at the Soutaichou, instead he had decided to take in the sea of flames licking and reaching for the sky. Ichigo hummed a little in thought.

“Quite impressive, I must say. For an old man, that is.” He said. The Soutaichou gritted his teeth.

“The time for talking is over!” He bellowed, his gaze burning into Ichigo as he readied his sword. Ichigo took a deep breath.

“Looks like I have no other choice.” He moved his hand in front of him, stance similar to the one he used when he called upon Bankai. One of his hands was outstretched to the front the other was gripping his biceps just below his elbow. He closed his eyes for a second, the wind around him picked up as his hair was blown out of his face. He opened his eyes, their amber now swirling like molten silver.

“Zangetsu!” He yelled.

And explosion of dust pushed against the barrier built by the flames, extinguishing some with the pure power behind the sudden outburst. The dust slowly settled. In it’s view it left a lone figure behind. The figure was clad in a black Shinigami robe with no sleeves. He was holding two swords in his hands. One shorter than the other. They were both black. The shorted one seemed to have a hole like handle almost going through the entire length of the sword, the other one had a cleaver like shape, they both had no natural handle but there seemed to be black bandages wrapped around their ends, making it easier to grab hold of them.

The figure slowly lifted its head, there upon his head was what looked like a long single horn sprouting out of his left temple, a black marking was running down the left side of his face, crossing over his eye, which now had a sickly yellow iris sitting in a sea of black. The Soutaichou visibly recoiled.

 “What are you?!” He shouted at the figure, which was of course no other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo didn’t answer. He stood, his swords hanging at his sides, in front of the Soutaichou, calmly looking at him, his eyes not showing any emotion.

“Batman.” Ichigo said, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stared at the Soutaichou.

This scene was so familiar, he had done this so many times. Fighting the Soutaichou had almost become a hobby of his now that he thought about it. No matter in which universe, in which future he was, at one point he would always face Genryuusai Yamamoto. Be it as a friendly spar between student and teacher or a ferocious battle.

Ichigo closed his eyes as the memories of the many life’s he had lived assaulted his mind. In his first timeline, the one he called ‘the original’ he had never once faced the Soutaichous wrath. The worst battles he had fought were the ones against Aizen…and then the one that ended him up in this mess. Yhwach.

Their fight had been endless. Uryu and him, and Aizen of all people, facing against one of the worst threats Soul Society had ever encountered. They had won…but Yhwach had done something. Ichigo, to this day, did not know how, but Yhwach had managed to send Ichigo into different ‘alternatives’.

Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Isshin was the one to die on that fateful day at the river? What would have happened if Shinji had happened upon Ichigo and his Mother facing the hollow and saving their lives? What would have happened if his parents had been honest to him from the very beginning?

All these alternatives, all these universes, Ichigo had lived through. He kept his memories, but he would take the place of the Ichigo who was intended for the specific universe as a result effectively killing him and replacing him. His body would revert back to how it had been when he had first fought against Yhwach.

How many times did he have to watch his mother’s eyes widen in shock as she saw the man her son had become? How many times did he face against Aizen? How many times did he lose to him…just because he was so tired?

At one point it always led up to this: Ichigo would somehow die, be it age, an accident, a lost battle. He would die and then…he would end up in another universe. Again and again and again. And after a while…well you grow pretty sick of it…So here he was messing with the people he once called friends, or lovers or family, because looking at them and seeing them as the people they could be to him…it hurt too much…So he took the easy way and made them hate him, made them suspicious of him, avoided any meaningful contact with them.

But in the end, no matter the universe, he would always safe them. He would always stand with them against Aizen, because at the end of the day he was Ichigo. He was the number one protector.

Ichigo opened his eyes again and gazed at the man he had almost called father in one universe. But had called his menace in many others. He had seen what Soul Society could become if it wasn’t subjected to stagnation. If the noble houses didn’t hold reign over the Soul Society, didn’t dictate its moves, didn’t nub any change in the bud. Not to say the Central 46, those guys just flat out refused anything remotely different. Anything remotely meaning change.

Ichigo sighed and looked down at Zangetsu. His old friend. He was pretty sure he would have grown absolutely insane by now where it not for Zangetsus presence. A soft smile grazed his features, quickly turning serious again as he focused on the battle ahead.

The Soutaichou looked at him grimly, having overcome his shock.

“I see…I was not wrong in my suspicions regarding you...Someone this strong… You know that there is no other way for me.” He spoke, sounding almost as tired as Ichigo felt by now.

Ichigo huffed a small laugh.

“There is always another way, old man. But choosing between what is right and what is easy…that’s the true challenge.” Ichigo said.

The Soutaichou nodded his head once, signaling he understood his words.

“Be ready, boy.” He spoke, voice surprisingly soft.

Ichigo looked at him and nodded. “Is that all you have to say? They’re last words you know.” Ichigo told him, unable to control his cheek.

Ichigo got into a battle stance and waited for the Soutaichous first move. He knew that he was not to underestimate this man. Ichigo might be stronger, but the Soutaichou was a sly fighter and he was not above dirty tricks to win.

They stood opposite each other waiting for any inclination that the other would move, a twitching muscle a quick glance in one direction. Everything could indicate sudden movement. In the blink of an eye Ichigo was gone. He flashed to the Soutaichos right side, going for a direct attack. The Sotaichou turned towards him, expecting an attack. In the last second Ichigo jumped, using Shunpo he moved behind the Soutaichou and attacked for real. The old man had anticipated it, with a twitch of his hand a pillar of fire rushed towards Ichigo. Dodging it he had to move aside, effectively losing any chance to attack the Soutaichou.

They landed again opposite of each other, the Soutaicho was quick to make the first move. He rushed forward, attacking Ichigo from the front. Ichigo knew he would at the same time move several pillars of flames towards his back and sides. He quickly dodged the attack altogether moving away. He looked at the inferno around them. If he were to dodge to the sky he would end up being and even easier target. He would need to stick to the ground, avoiding the flames and some of the Soutaichous dirtier tricks. 

Readying Zangetsu on front of him, Ichigo yelled the familiar attack phrase.

“Getsuga Tensho.” He simply said, moving his longer sword horizontally in front of him in a small arch. It looked like the air was ripping where his Zanpakuto had cut through it, in the next second the small rip exploded outwards. Covering the area once again in dust. The Soutaicho dodged the attack and quickly moved out of the cloud. His eyes widened when Ichigo appeared next to him and moved the longer Zangetsu down in a vertical slash. The shorter one he used to attack the Soutaichous side, nicking the skin.

The Soutaichou gritted his teeth and moved his hands, several pillars of fire attacked Ichigo. He quickly dodged them and landed a little away from the Soutaichou. To the outside it must have looked like the both of them were standing relatively relaxed, but in the next second, they where gone.

Their swords clashed again and again, sparks spraying. Their spiritual pressure gradually started to build up, many of the Soul Reapers had to flee the area. As they were fighting Ichigo spoke once again.

“You…are the sole reason the Soul Society is in this state!” Ichigo yelled, a fast scurry of attacks flying down on the Sotaichou. The old man blocked them all and attacked in a powerful slash, which would have cleaved Ichigo right in half had be not dodged.

“I have…not idea what you mean, boy!” The Soutaichou yelled back, moving his hands in front of him and firing a row of Kido at the boy. Ichigo dodged them all, the last he simply caught in his hand and threw back at the Soutaichou. Eyes wide the ancient Shinigami had to dodge his own attack.

Gritting his teeth Ichigo rained another assortment of blows down on the Soutaicho, herding him back. “Change! You old fool! You and the Central and those noble snobs! You are the reasons that the Soul Society is slowly dying!” Ichigo could not hold back his anger. The old man was shocked and surprised at his words, leaving an opening for Ichigo which he quickly used to nick his right shoulder.

“Stop spouting nonsense!” The old man yelled back. Teeth bared against the pain in his shoulder.

“Nonsense? Nonsense?! Have you looked around in the past few centuries? Have you seen the Runkongai? Have you looked at any of the so-called ‘trials’ the Central 46 has held in the past 100 years?!” Ichigo bellowed back, he had reached the end of his patience with the old man.

He attacked and attacked and attacked. Slashing and nicking and bruising the skin of the man in front of him without mercy. In one last powerful swoop he simply knocked away the old fools Zanpakuto and threw it several yards away.

“Sweetie, I’m gonna need you to put those few remaining brain cells together and work with me here, okay?” Ichigo asked him mockingly, sword at the old mans throat.

“You need to change! You need to make the Gotei Thirteen into what it could be, not this assortment of freaks with high spiritual pressure. Your mind, it could change it all! But for that to happen, you need to change first. The Gotei Thrirteen and the Central 46 were equal in their rights! You just let yourselfs be dictated by those people, because it was easier than putting up a fight. Than putting up a discussion and truly change something! What about the Souls in the outer districts of the Rukongai? Are you truly telling me that they are worth less? Worth less than you or me or any of these fools strictly following a bunch of laws that is older than most people living in this place?! Just because they were unlucky enough to be send to the outer districts? You are SOUL REAPERS! Your duty is not only to slay hollows, but to protect the Souls that are living here! You need to progress! Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything!” Ichigo yelled, his breathing fast and amber eyes glowing in determination.

The Soutaichou gaped up at him, he bowed his head as the words registered in his mind. The flames around them slowly died, having stayed alight through the Soutaichous command alone.

* * *

 

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other in worry as the pressure rose to new heights.

“We have to stop them!” Ukitake yelled over the sounds of booming coming from the ring of flames as two titans clashed, and the earth quivered. Kyoraku gritted his teeth.

“We have to get through the flames first.” He said, drawing his sword and looking at Ukitake. Ukitake gave a quick nod, they released their Shikai.

Sweat was forming on their brows as they moved closer to the flames. One look at each other was enough to communicate their strategy. First Kyorkau would attack, Ukitake would use the first signs of weakness and push another attack towards the flames. Kyorkau would then try to stabilize the area with Kido and if possible move through the flames.

Readying his stance Ukitake nodded as Kyorkau, as they were about to attack everything came to a sudden stop. Their eyes widened as the flames started to distinguish. They stared at the scene in front of them. Ichigo stood two swords drawn in front of the Soutaichou. On his head was a long white horn and his left eye had changed to a sickly yellow color. The Soutaichou was kneeling on the ground, several wounds on his body. His sword was nowhere to be seen as Ichigo had both his swords at the Soutaichous throat.

“And you wanted to kill me? You couldn’t even kill my boredom.” Ichigo said, having reigned his emotions back in. Ukitake could only stare.

“Wait!” He yelled out, moving forward. Kyoraku watched his friend, he knew they didn’t have the power to stop him if Ichigo decided to kill Yama-jii. He stood back and watched.

Ichigo didn’t look at Ukitake as he moved closer.

“Please, Ichigo-san. I know…I am in no position to say this…but please don’t kill him.” He said, voice soft.

Ichigo relaxed and moved his swords away. “That was never my intention.” He said, looking the wounded Soutaichou in the eye. “I was simply making a point.” Ichigo said, voice turning darker.

“This point being?” Kyoraku spoke up. Ichigo looked at him.

“Batman beats Superman.” He said blankly. They all looked at him in confusion. Ichigo sighed and shook his head at their ignorance towards pop culture.  

“I am not your enemy old man. I say this as a warning…The next time you decide to attack me…I will kill you.” Ichigo said. With a flick of his hands both of his swords vanished. Ichigo sighed again and sat down next to the Soutaichou. He pulled out a cigarette and looked over at the still bleeding man, that was staring at him incredulously.

“I would have killed you, boy.” The old man said, voice a little strained due to his wounds. Ichigo only nodded.

“I’m not you.” Ichigo simply said back. Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at each other with raised eyebrows as the Soutaichou chuckled weakly.

“No…No you are not.” He said, looking up at the sky. “Thank you, boy.” The Soutaichou spoke.

Ukitake and Kyoraku did not understand what he was thanking Ichigo for but apparently Ichigo did. He turned towards the old man and grinned a little. “No problem. And the names Ichigo, old geezer.” He said back. The Soutaicho snorted but nodded. A comfortable silence stretched over the pair.

“Hey…?” Ichigo suddenly spoke up.

The Soutaichou turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“Got fire?” Ichigo asked, grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends :)   
> This is the last chapter of Unexpected Arrival. Sorry that it is not as funny as the other chapters but I thought it was about time to explain why Ichigo was this wonderfully sarcastic persona in the first place.  
> And also, it is really hard to work funny sentences and Scenes into a fight...Anyways, this was the first fight Scene I have ever truly written...so please be gentle ^^
> 
> I hope I was able to answer any questions you had, with this last chapter.
> 
> Regarding Ichigos parents, well as you can see this is a Dimension Travel Fanfiction, in some of these Dimensions, as I have mentioned, Ichigo and his mother are saved by Shinji. No matter which Dimension he ended up in the Vizard and Ex Shinigami were generally his friends. And while he might not agree with, or had to fight the Soul Society, in many of these Dimensions they were his only allies.
> 
> I know, I ended it without him explaining himself to the Vizard or Urahara, but just imagine him going back and continuing to mess with them at any given point ^^
> 
> I have to apologize for ending this fanfiction so soon, but in all honesty I had no idea how to continue...I could write about Ichiogs fight with Yhwach...maybe I'll write a Sequel if you want to see how Ichigo makes fun of our favorite Quincy :D
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and thank you for your Reviews and Support :)
> 
> ~ Mika


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Unexpected Arrival Vol.2 is up!-

Unexpected Arrival Vol. 2 is now up!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses ^^  
> Also this story wasn't beta read (Sorry for any mistakes)


End file.
